


血浓于地板洗洁精

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, mild misunderstandings, very mild angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: Can also be read at：My Lofter





	血浓于地板洗洁精

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Is Thicker Than Carpet Cleaner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327399) by [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon). 



> Can also be read at：[My Lofter](http://erixz.lofter.com/tag/CarpetCleaner)

史蒂夫爱他的公寓，它位置绝佳（距离史塔克大厦足够远，价格算不上贵得惊天动地，而且如果托尼想要监视他，至少要浪费毫秒级以上的时间想办法），邻居们格外友好，也不问令人尴尬的问题（比如，“你为什么总在奇怪的钟点儿回家？”或者“为什么总有名人来你家串门儿？”），而且他的房东也很好说话，不介意他请工人加修防弹墙或隐藏制服和盾牌的密室，以便接待平民访客。  
  
说真的，这是最适合他的地方了，唯一的缺点是这间公寓有时候会显得不够隐秘。并不是说普通市民真的知道（或是关心）：第一，美国队长名叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯；第二，史蒂夫·罗杰斯恰好在布鲁克林比较穷的地方拥有一间公寓。但不幸的是，那些自称美国队长之敌的反派们可都不是什么普通市民，对于这些坏蛋来说，史蒂夫是美国队长这事儿几乎人尽皆知（事实上，档案信息是公开的，史蒂夫一直对有人在街上认出他而感到惊讶，但那毕竟也时有发生），而且要想找到史蒂夫的地址只需要一点聪明的网络搜索技巧。  
  
这个缺点被暴露得（可以说）“最到家”的一次，史蒂夫抱着超市购物袋进家门，突然遭到一队训练有素的九头蛇特工的伏击。他最终撂倒了所有人，沮丧地环视被毁于一旦的客厅。到处都是血污，五个（大概）昏厥的家伙躺在地板上，廉价的牛奶塑料瓶被他砸在某人的脖子上，挤得爆裂，还有地上看起来像一团冒烟的废墟的东西，原先是他的茶几。他开始收拾茶几废墟（以及洒掉的牛奶，反正他也只能尽力而为，史蒂夫总得划清重点，要知道牛奶留久了可比血迹臭多了），随后史蒂夫打电话给寇森指挥官，让他来处理那些九头蛇特工。  
  
茶几上的（很小很小的）小火被扑灭了，当然了，九头蛇特工也被拉走了，牛奶被从他的丑地毯上根除，但是剩下那些血迹、剐蹭，无论他这个超级士兵怎么卖力擦擦擦，也是无济于事。史蒂夫给神盾局打电话，请求（恳求）他们帮助清洁房间，然而他的请求遭到了特工歇斯底里的嘲笑，很显然，特工们正忙于他们真正的间谍任务，无论那些任务都是啥。  
  
这次事件一周后，史蒂夫结束午餐回到家中，在厨房饭桌上找到了一张字条，字条上写有娜塔莎允许史蒂夫认作她字迹的文字。对于史蒂夫来说，这周过得可真够逗趣的，每天他都只能把门打开一条细缝溜进溜出，以防邻居们看到房内地板上的血迹去报警——或者更糟的，没准他们会开始问那些令人尴尬的问题，这些问题曾导致史蒂夫不得不离开他此前的住所。所以说娜塔莎的字条没准是件好事，史蒂夫几乎要做出决定，扒掉自己的旧地板全面换新了，对房屋再动工没准会让他这个傻大个惹恼自己的房东。  
  
娜塔莎的字条上写着，“你去找过清洁公司吗？”然后是一张笑脸，一个箭头指向他的电话本，那个本子躺在桌子中间被盾牌砸出的一处大坑里，这坑比公寓里的其他坑还要大。（史蒂夫已经修复了墙面上的坑，但他有点喜欢家具上那些磕碰，那增加个性，就像小时候他在家里扔棒球不小心砸裂了父亲衣柜的侧面时，他母亲说的那样。）  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，无奈干笑，即使是他也知道这年头电话黄页已经没人再用了，他可是在冰里冻了七十年的老古董。娜塔莎绝不放过拿他的岁数调侃的任何机会，不过呢……  
  
纸条虽然全系玩笑，但主意不坏。史蒂夫打开电话本，找到服务公司单元，在六分钟左右的无效搜索后，他终于看到了“Cl”标签，这纯靠运气，因为电话本里这几页原本粘在了一起。  
  
不知什么原因，他的视线立即被角落里的一个单调的小广告吸引了，广告上只有很少几个字，外加一个电话号码，小广告围了一圈细黑框。  
  
广告的内容如下：  
  
“冬日清洁服务，预付一半定金，专业除血污。”  
  
嗯，说得可真，具体。  
  
这也算是史蒂夫目前最好的机会了，所以第二天早晨，十点刚过，他给公司打了电话。  
  
“你好。”一个男人说道，话语简短还有些含糊。  
  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉，他本来是瞅准正常营业时间的，但最近都睡不太好（到现在睡不好也就三年吧），他无聊闲坐的时候就会变得焦虑。  
  
“嗨，我叫史蒂夫，在黄页上看到你的广告，想问一下我可以从冬日清洁服务公司雇个人吗？”史蒂夫问道，他把公司的名字说得非常清晰，即使对方还半睡半醒也应该可以听懂。  
  
“你找的就是我。”男人说道，这句听起来更清醒了些，“我有一些时间段可以安排工作，当然。但我们得先见一次，看看是怎样的活儿，我是否能接。”  
  
“太好了，我挂上电话就给你发地址。”  
  
“我现在的收费是一次两万，”男人突然说道，“预付一半，就像广告里说的，你觉得可以吗？”  
  
“呃……”史蒂夫对着自己的鞋子眨眼睛，“一般价格都是多少？”  
  
“嘿，如果你嫌贵，那就别雇我。”他轻描淡写地说道，“事实上，以我的技术，这收费已经很低廉了，你从来没雇过人，对吗？”  
  
“没有。”史蒂夫诚实地回答道，“好吧，你什么时候能来我的公寓？我会在这等你。”  
  
“下周二如何？下午三点？”  
  
“好。”史蒂夫回答，电话挂断了。  
  
两万对史蒂夫来说有点夸张，老实说，但他不知道完全清理的工作量如何，不像开价的人，毕竟，史蒂夫想，只要那个男人能够把史蒂夫最爱的沙发上那些恶心的锈棕色污迹弄干净，再贵也物有所值。  
  
第二周周二下午两点一刻，一辆无牌照深蓝轿车在史蒂夫公寓楼前的街道上停下里。驾驶席下来一个穿平凡棕色夹克戴着棒球帽的棕发男人，他双手插在口袋里，步态轻巧，在史蒂夫看来他的脚步和很多间谍或特工相似——或者说还包括所有其他的复仇者成员。  
  
很自然的，史蒂夫立即便起了疑心。  
  
男人在附近转，慢悠悠地在便道上来回走了十五分钟。现在史蒂夫的疑虑更重。  
  
在男人走向小巷的时候，史蒂夫从正面楼梯下去，悄无声息地跟踪男人转到楼房侧面，突然上前从身后抓住男人，转过他的身体，小心地用普通人的力气把他按到墙上。  
  
“你是什么人，为什么在这里徘徊转圈？”史蒂夫质问道。  
  
“哇哦，放松点。”男人回答，他一边笑一边举起戴手套的手，“我三点在这附近有个预约，我只是来勘查一下地形。”  
  
这似乎说得通，史蒂夫自己也曾在咖啡厅对面街上考察了一周的时间，才决定把那家店当做他的固定咖啡店。他放松了手劲儿，随后他突然想到了什么，史蒂夫觉得自己实在是个蠢货。  
  
“等会儿，你是冬日清洁服务公司的？”他问道。  
  
“是我。”男人回答道，他眯起眼睛，若有所思，“你是史蒂夫？”  
  
“是我。”史蒂夫完全放开了对方，迅速后退，就好像托尼的机器人拿着剪刀向他逼近时那样退，“呃，真抱歉，我最近有点儿疑神疑鬼的。”  
  
“没关系，我理解。”男人迅速答道，面带笑容，“顺便说，我叫巴基。”  
  
“很高兴见到你，巴基。”史蒂夫说，“你愿意早点上楼去看看还是你想在楼下再待会儿？”或者他会不会想走人呢？史蒂夫希望他别走，他开始觉得过不了多久就会有什么人带着摄像团队来他家谈片约或者健康检查人员来访，没准他们都会来访，很可能都会来！  
  
谢天谢地巴基同意上楼，这并不保证他没被史蒂夫的按墙威胁吓到，还能接下这份工作。不过上楼绝对是个好现象。  
  
当他们到达史蒂夫门前时，史蒂夫停下来，手扶着门，扭头和巴基脸对脸。  
  
“我必须提前警告你，”史蒂夫带着歉意说道，“你的任务很艰巨。”  
  
“我就靠收拾烂摊子赚钱。”男人回答，带着笑意，“相信我，我见过比你做梦都想不到的烂摊子更难收拾的状况。”  
  
“我可不确定……”史蒂夫沮丧地嘀咕道，终于推开了门。  
  
“耶稣基督。”巴基说道，他不可置信地看着周围，“有人死这儿了吗？”  
  
“没有，就是和人，呃，发生了一点分歧。”史蒂夫说。  
  
巴基转过来迅速地打量着史蒂夫的身体，史蒂夫可以想象怎样的数据开始进入巴基的脑内目录：没有受伤，血不是他的，也许是个连环杀手，大概应该立即逃跑，边跑边尖叫，但是，钱，得赚。  
  
“这可真是个大分歧。”但巴基说出口的只有这一句。  
  
“是呀，没错。”史蒂夫同意道，巴基看起来并不害怕，似乎也没打算报警，史蒂夫松了口气，如果巴基报警事情可就尴尬了。  
  
“所以说，你想让我做什么？”巴基问道，冰蓝的眼睛聚焦在史蒂夫身上，有一瞬间就好像激光一般。  
  
史蒂夫沉吟着随便比划了一下房屋内，“很明显，客厅和走廊的地毯需要清洁，还有沙发，厨房我都擦过了，不过你可能需要再简单擦一遍，确保干净。墙上有些印子，不过我大概要重新刷墙。你不用进我的卧室，里面都没事，卫生间只有门框和地毯溅到一点血迹，就是这些了，我想。”  
  
巴基完全震惊了，“呃，什么意思？”他问道，“我是说，你说啥？！”  
  
史蒂夫耐心地叹气道，“地毯和沙发都需要弄干净，其他的也无所谓了。”  
  
“是，”巴基表示赞同，“那些污迹看起来很难清除。”  
  
“是很难，”史蒂夫说，“这就是我雇清洁服务的原因。”  
  
“噢，”这次巴基开始点头，“噢！清洁服务，是我，我是做清洁服务的。”  
  
“没错。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“我的上帝。”巴基嘀咕道，无助地扫视周围，现在他脸上比刚见这些血迹的时候紧张多了。没准他刚看到的时候震惊得反应不过来，现在才开始了解状况？最终他脸上终于出现了然的神情，随后，他提高音量，“我觉得这得花几天时间，至少。你下周在家吗？从周一开始？”  
  
“可以。”史蒂夫告诉巴基。他决定下周不论是什么东西来侵略纽约，他都会呆在家里，别管中央公园有多少神秘失踪的雕像也别管天色变得多绿，他绝不出门。“周一，至少几天，我会配一把钥匙给你，所以即使我不在你也可以进来。”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，张大嘴，但他迅速看了一眼周围，又闭上了，震惊到恍惚地耸了耸肩，“听上去没问题。”他应道。  
  
“太好了！”史蒂夫宣布，笑容满面，递给巴基他先前填好的支票，“我不知道该把支票填给谁，但我的部分都写好了。”  
  
巴基对着支票眨了几次眼，随后不可置信地瞪着史蒂夫，“这可是一万美元。”  
  
“我非常确定你说了预付一半。”史蒂夫清楚地记得巴基用他不耐烦的语气说过这几个字。  
  
“我是说过。”巴基点头，“我确实是这么说的，你说的对，完全正确，感谢——感谢你的支票，我周一就会来干活。”  
  
“不客气？”史蒂夫感觉这是正确的回答，但他不得不承认，他对巴基走出公寓时的恍惚表情感到不解，没错，他知道有些人看到这么多血会不舒服，仍然，这个公司在广告里特意写明了专业清除血迹，还聘用巴基这样怕血的人总是说不通。也许有什么情有可原的状况吧。  
  
史蒂夫并不关心这些，只要他的公寓最终能恢复些许常态，他就心满意足了。  
  
  
  
  
老天保佑，本周无事发生（周末也一切平安），没有什么来破坏他周一的计划。史蒂夫配了公寓的钥匙，他的制服和盾牌都安好地藏进了密室，一切妥当后，巴基在周一清晨出现。  
  
“嗨，”史蒂夫说道，“你今天来得很早嘛。”  
  
巴基皱巴巴的脸拧出一个似笑非笑，摇晃着手里的三个水桶、一沓子抹布，还有几瓶各式各样的洗洁精。“早起的鸟儿有土扫，或者无论有什么。”他这样回答，话语还算清晰，“顺便说，早上好。”  
  
“早上好。”史蒂夫回答，他觉得这一切很有趣，“开始之前你想吃点早饭吗？”  
  
“好啊，拜托了。”巴基松了口气，扔下他的清洁装备，坐到厨房里最完好的一把椅子上。史蒂夫为这种情况做好了准备，他泡了咖啡（难喝但有“老家”的味道），准备了煎饼和数量惊天动地的华夫饼。  
  
当史蒂夫把巴基的盘子放到他面前时，巴基一脸愉悦。  
  
“呃，我希望你现在有胃口。”史蒂夫说道，脑内仔细回忆着正常人类的进食习惯，“非常非常有胃口。”  
  
“我确实饿了。”巴基向他保证道，随后便以实际行动验证了自己的说法。他吃的速度和食量几乎超过了史蒂夫，史蒂夫曾觉得这种事不可能发生（雷神索尔例外）。  
  
“我该去干活了。”巴基一脸爱惜地看着盘子里剩下的饼渣渣。  
  
“好的。”史蒂夫说着站起来，把自己的盘子放进水槽，靠台边站着，手中拿着咖啡杯。  
  
两个人相互对视了一会儿，史蒂夫故意放下手中的杯子。  
  
“我猜我一直在这盯着你干活，会显得很奇怪。”史蒂夫察觉道。  
  
“大概会。”巴基表示赞同。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，再次拿起咖啡杯喝了一口，就去取他的外套。当史蒂夫走到厨房门口时，突然停了一秒。  
  
“拿着。”他把配好的钥匙抛给巴基。巴基轻而易举地接住钥匙，“如果你完工时我还没回来，离开的时候记得锁门。”  
  
“当然了，史蒂夫。”巴基给了他一个迷人的微笑。  
  
史蒂夫以自己最好的笑脸回应，随后便离开了。  
  
几小时后，当史蒂夫回家的时候，巴基仍然在工作。他看起来筋疲力竭（头发在脑后扎起来，他不再洁白的上衣沾着橘红色的印子）表情却异常兴奋。  
  
“两块儿洗掉了，还有十七块半！”史蒂夫一关门他就对史蒂夫喊道，两只手高高举起来，好像刚赢了摔跤比赛。史蒂夫忍住笑。  
  
“太好了。”他赞许地说道，“不过我有点儿好奇，你说的半块儿指什么？”  
  
“你知道走廊地毯上那几滴血迹吗？”巴基煞有介事地问。  
  
那几滴血来自于史蒂夫用膝盖撞碎了一个特工的鼻梁骨，是的，史蒂夫知道那几滴血。他表示肯定地哼了一声，准备转移话题。史蒂夫想到的最安全的话题是：吃。  
  
“在你结束今天的工作之前想吃午饭吗？”  
  
巴基立即兴奋起来，抬头微笑。  
  
“太好了。”他说道，“你做什么午饭？”  
  
（巴基摘掉了他的橡胶手套，警惕地扫了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫没作反应。他当然注意到了那只金属手，但考虑到贸然询问会显得无礼，特别是史蒂夫雇佣巴基给他擦地板的情况下。）  
  
午饭期间，二人消灭了一打贝克牛肉三明治以及一加仑的牛奶。  
  
“我觉得自己一百年没吃过牛肉三明治了。”巴基嘴里塞满食物，呻吟道，“反正很久很久了。”  
  
“是呀，我知道那感觉。”史蒂夫完全同意，暗自为一件过去的私事感到好笑。  
  
他们安静地坐了几分钟，气氛轻松舒适，史蒂夫摩挲着他的牛奶杯，巴基心满意足地揉着自己的肚子。  
  
“你对那些血迹不问缘由。”史蒂夫说道，“你不感到好奇吗？”  
  
“哦，我当然好奇。”巴基的语气里带有笑意，“但我猜你在自己的公寓里和谁打架我可管不着，除了，当然，归我管的事情，我猜会管，就是那些血。你看起来像个好人，我猜你不会无缘无故对别人怎么样的。”  
  
“这可不一定。”史蒂夫叹了口气，靠在椅背上，看向远处，“但我尝试那样做。”  
  
巴基大笑了一声，“我们不都是这样。”他有些伤感地说道。  
  
这一天的状况成为了他们本周的惯例：巴基会在清晨出现，与史蒂夫一起吃早餐，史蒂夫会离开几小时，不是去神盾局就是在城市里逛，然后他会回家吃午饭，并与巴基告别，第二天清晨二人再见。  
  
直到周日那天，娜塔莎突然把史蒂夫抓进了总部的一间病房，因为考虑到太多安保系统对病人身心无益，那里监控设施最少。  
  
娜塔莎那个特殊表情意味着大麻烦。  
  
“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎用不可置信的冷静语气说道，“别惊慌，但你的保洁工的身份不是他告诉你的那样。”  
  
“他告诉我他叫巴基·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫迷惑地告诉娜塔莎，“谁会用这种愚蠢的假名呢？这名字让人记忆深刻，我敢保证他没有对他的名字说谎。”  
  
“他确实没对此说谎。”娜塔莎承认道，“但巴基·巴恩斯还被称为冬日战士，他是业界知名的杀手，只要你付得起钱，他谁都能杀。”  
  
“但作为一个职业杀手，他擦地板也擦得很在行啊。”史蒂夫不由自主地说道，脑袋一团乱。  
  
“我不确定他有什么计划，但明显不会是为你好，这家伙杀人的年月有你年纪的一半了，他可不是个小角色。”  
  
“你的意思是说，自从……”  
  
“自从1956年，这可不是开玩笑，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎说道，她话语严肃，虽然音量极低。  
  
“我也没觉得好笑。”史蒂夫回答，“你看，巴基也许是，也许不是，你说的这个职业杀手，但我想你大概没明白，他在给我擦地板，他已经给我擦了整整一周地板了，肯定有足够的机会能够干掉我，特别是当我转身给我俩做早饭或做午饭的时候。”  
  
娜塔莎瞪着他，脸上突然挂上一抹坏笑。  
  
“你一直给他做饭吃？”  
  
“嗯哼，”史蒂夫小心谨慎地回答，不明白她提问的用意。  
  
“你从不给我和萨姆做饭。”她指出这点。  
  
“我一提到食物你俩立即就会抢走决定权，你们甚至不允许我烤面包片，我觉得萨姆担心我会把面包烤糊。”史蒂夫说道，随后他又小声补充，“但巴基喜欢我给他做的吃的。”  
  
“所以说，原来你喜欢这种类型？”她以无辜的语气问道，“非常迷人，擅长清除任何东西的血迹，吃你做的食物，一眨眼就能杀掉个人。这简直让我对你刮目相看，史蒂夫。”  
  
“我才不分类型！”史蒂夫心不在焉地抱怨道，但娜塔莎一脸恶作剧的表情。  
  
“你应该带他来见见我们这些队友。”她欢欣鼓舞地提议道。  
  
“才不！”史蒂夫回答，睁大眼睛，“这主意糟透了，特别是他根本不知道我是美国队长。”  
  
娜塔莎对此嗤之以鼻，“哦，拜托了，史蒂夫， 他又不是傻子，大概第一次挂上电话就把你研究透了。”  
  
“我不这样认为。”史蒂夫说，回想着他们的第一次会面，“也许第一次见过之后他会调查我，但他不知道我是谁，等等……娜塔莎。娜塔莎？我雇了一个职业杀手？！”  
  
“没错呀，我一直在告诉你这件事。”娜塔莎耐心地回答。  
  
“不，娜塔莎，我是说，他不是保洁工，那是他的掩护，怪不得我付他两万美金清扫公寓的时候他那么吃惊！”史蒂夫嘶声说道，“他以为我是付钱给他杀人的，见鬼。”  
  
“你为这付他两万美金？”娜塔莎重复道，听上去对他敬佩不已。  
  
“他说那就是他的日常价了！”  
  
“我相信那确实是，难怪他会接你的生意。”娜塔莎干巴巴地说道，“实际上杀人的活他赚不到两万美金，他还需要购买装备，必须从费用中刨去。接你这个活，他能赚更多钱，甚至用不着杀任何人。要我是他，我也会接单的。”  
  
“你才不会。”史蒂夫不信地答道。  
  
“我是不会。”娜塔莎给了他一个小小的笑容，“但我至少会考虑一会儿。”  
  
当下午他们躲到史蒂夫的公寓与萨姆视频的时候，萨姆几乎笑死，随后他死而复生，开始问严肃的问题，例如他们是否确信史蒂夫安全，史蒂夫是否需要后援。史蒂夫确实拥有一些好伙伴，即使他们尽是些混球。（史蒂夫拒绝了后援，他认为世界上绝对有远比给对方洗一周地板更有效率的方式来杀死或绑架一个人。事实上史蒂夫能想到十二种临时的解决方案，其中只有一种需要真的武器，娜塔莎可能能想到更多。况且，如果巴基真是个杀手，他肯定了解每一种。）  
  
周一的早餐非常尴尬——至少对于史蒂夫来说是这样，他不得不故意把视线从巴基身上移开，以免显得可疑，但又不得不把视线移回去，因为如果他突然开始回避与巴基对视，仍然会显得可疑。  
  
“有什么问题吗？”巴基问道，他挑起眉毛，史蒂夫不自在地扭着身体，勉强隐藏自己带着罪恶感的脸。  
  
“没有！”史蒂夫说道，脸上贴着用力过猛的假笑，那笑容曾在全美无数海报上变得永垂不朽，但现实中可说服力欠佳，史蒂夫知道这个，但有些时候，他就是难免要堕落回自己做马戏团巡演之前被强灌的那些表演课的水平，而不是后来他在SSR和神盾局接受的间谍训练。  
  
“这可真有说服力，伙计。”巴基评价道，但随后他不再追究，又往盘子里拨了些炒蛋，并用番茄酱把炒蛋完全淹没，直到盘里看不见一丝黄色。  
  
“想来点儿鸡蛋就着那些番茄酱吃吗？”史蒂夫忍不住调笑道。  
  
巴基开玩笑地瞪他，“我不介意来点鸡蛋。”他说道，随后又铲了一勺鸡蛋，堆到番茄酱小山上，随后他当真吃了一口。  
  
史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，“你真的是在喝有点儿鸡蛋味儿的番茄酱。”他呻吟道，“那看起来糟透了，你怎么下得了嘴？”  
  
巴基面不改色地吸收他的早餐，几乎用不上叉子，“我吃过更糟的。”他一边吃鸡蛋番茄酱一边嘀咕，“再者说，我喜欢番茄酱，味道很好。”  
  
“我也喜欢番茄酱，如果你不介意给我留一点的话，只不过没你这么喜欢。”他伸手去拿番茄酱瓶子，所幸里面足够史蒂夫用的了，虽然他今天还得去买新的。也许待会儿出门的时候，他应该带上购物单，“嘿，你需要买什么东西吗？我今天会去超市。”  
  
巴基放下叉子，眯眼看着史蒂夫，“你能帮我买些绑头发的皮筋吗？我只剩最后一根了，它们向稻草一样太容易断。”他最终问道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，在本子上记下来，“中午吃什么？”  
  
“你做的东西都好吃，我随便。”巴基耸肩道。  
  
史蒂夫露出灿烂的笑容，再次点头，他站起来，亲切地拍了拍巴基的肩膀，在走廊的衣柜里扒出自己的外套。  
  
“这就走了？”巴基喊道，他听起来有些失望。  
  
“是呀，”史蒂夫回答，“我想着早去早回，而且你几乎要完工了，不是吗？也许我们可以庆祝一下。”  
  
巴基脸上挂起了大大的笑容，“没错，好吧，最好做点好吃的给我，罗杰斯，我干活可卖力了。”  
  
史蒂夫哼道：“今天你可什么都没干呢。”他躲过巴基假装挥过来的拳头，笑起来，带着喜爱地再次拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“待会儿见，巴克。”  
  
“待会见。”巴基回答，史蒂夫关上了门。  
  
  
  
史蒂夫回家的时候，巴基正在他（自从上周四就正式回归洁净）的沙发上打盹儿，史蒂夫一声不响地把购物袋放到厨房里，回头盯着巴基睡着的脸。  
  
这真是一个杀手吗？职业杀手会毫无顾忌地在随便什么人的沙发上睡着吗？这安全吗？  
  
“如果你想吓唬我，那可不管用。”巴基嘟哝道，眼睛仍然闭着，“如果你在欣赏我睡相，那么请继续，如果你是想把我当模特画画，我甚至可以保持不动。”  
  
“谁说我画画？”史蒂夫出乎意料地问。  
  
“你的素描本说你画画，史蒂夫，你把它随便乱扔，就好像希望别人偷看。”  
  
“我才没——”  
  
“周三你离开的时候，把它放在我肯定要用的水桶旁边，史蒂夫。”巴基提醒道。  
  
史蒂夫低下头，“好吧，也许。”  
  
走运的是，巴基的笑声被敲门打断了。  
  
不走运的，当史蒂夫打开门的时候，一个撞门锤直接锤在他的胸口上。  
  
打斗相对迅速地结束了，因为这些蠢货只来了十个人，便想对付美国队长外加冬日战士，要知道两人之中任何一人稍微花点功夫也可以解决全部。两个人一起的话，他们总共花了三分钟。  
  
“你还好吗？”巴基打量史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫揉了揉胸口，感觉有些酸痛，“待会儿可能会淤青，但死不了。”  
  
“是啊。”巴基回答，环视四周，一个特工开始呻吟，巴基随即给了他一脚，让他立马消声，“我真不愿意相信，我才洗掉这屋里所有的血迹，现在又来一堆！”他苦兮兮地继续道。  
  
“这太糟了。”史蒂夫说，他看了一眼被糟蹋的公寓，随后去取塑料绳做手铐，并递给巴基一半，“也许我得再次雇你清扫，你觉着如何？”  
  
巴基的脸经历了一系列有趣的表情变化，“价钱不变？”最终他试着问道。  
  
“也许这次得打点折扣。”史蒂夫这样说道，对巴基摆出自己最好的不屑脸，巴基突然微笑起来。  
  
“我猜你去搜了真正的保洁服务价码，啊哈？”他边说边憋着大笑。  
  
“是呀。”史蒂夫回答，“你说真正的保洁服务，这可真有趣，巴基。”  
  
巴基僵住了，如果现在有一个读脑机，它们一定会强行不断重复“哦操哦操哦操”，巴基现在脑内的想法大概就是这么强烈。  
  
“所以说你的确是冬日战士。”史蒂夫继续说，他很享受看巴基的反应。  
  
“而你是美国队长。”巴基回答道，这是继上一次目睹克林特试图报复搞乱他箭头标签的娜塔莎之后，史蒂夫见过的最糟糕的反击了。  
  
史蒂夫微微噘了噘嘴，有些失望自己无法看到了解美国队长秘密身份时巴基的反应，“你上网搜过我了哈？”  
  
“呃，没有。”巴基承认道，“事实上我本没打算查你，只不过我先前偷窥你的房间，找到了你的制服。”  
  
“所以说你承认自己偷窥我的制服，却不承认偷窥我的素描本？”史蒂夫不可置信地评论道。  
  
“我真的没有偷看你的素描本，史蒂夫！”巴基抗议道，“我对天发誓是你把它打开放着的，而且是你画的那些复仇者卡通漫画，让我想到去找你的制服。我干这行不代表我真的很变态。”  
  


“你是说杀人这行喽？”  
  
“我会筛选我的客户，”巴基坚持道，“现在我只杀坏人了，而且大概只是图个兴趣，我再也不做那些滥杀的工作了。”

  
“我读了你的档案。”史蒂夫回答，巴基的脸上出现防御性的怒容。  
  
“你读到了什么？我的杀人目录？我的‘九头蛇荣誉资产’勋章？告诉我，史蒂夫，我想知道他们把我写成怎样的怪物。”巴基吼道。  
  
“档案里说你被当做战服囚禁折磨，几十年来被九头蛇利用，以实现他们的目标。”史蒂夫温和地回答。  
  
“我想我还是更希望他们写写勋章。”巴基低下头，瞪着地上横躺的特工。  
  
“也许，但了解真相也很必要。”史蒂夫说，“那意味着，我不会不问缘由地把你直接带回神盾局，而是站在一堆真正应该被收押的家伙头顶上与你交谈。这样你日后还能帮我收拾。”  
  
“哦，所以这就是你现在这番甜言蜜语的目的？”巴基调笑道，试图让气氛变回轻松，“我先前还在想你为什么对我这么好。”  
  
史蒂夫回给巴基一个笑容，任由他转移话题，“我真的需要打电话报告了。”史蒂夫说，心中渴望地看向窗子和窗外湛蓝的天空，“我不能等他们醒来，任由他们去骚扰我的邻居，邻居们不应被这些混球打扰。”  
  
“你的邻居们特别好。”巴基同意道，“前两天帕格诺提夫人给了我一块水果蛋糕，自从我妈去世后，我还从没吃过水果蛋糕。”  
  
“她不肯告诉我做法。”史蒂夫抱怨道，手里拿着电话，“但是，没错，他们棒极了。我现在要打电话了，嘘……”  
  
在史蒂夫打电话期间，巴基保持全然安静并且吓人得一动不动，（“我家来了一些不速之客，我需要你们派人帮我把他们请走”以及其他小心翼翼暗示的信息。）当史蒂夫打完电话，巴基开始借口离开，“你朋友过来的时候我最好不在这。”  
  
“你说的对，你不能留下。”史蒂夫表示同意，巴基脸上出现了一秒伤心，但史蒂夫继续道，“我也不应该在这里，我们还没吃饭，你想去哪里？我请客。”  
  
“但你不需要给那些神盾局的人开门吗？”  
  
史蒂夫哼了一声，“如果你认为我不在他们进不来，我也无话可说了。”  
  
巴基脸上缓慢地绽开笑容，“好吧，如果这样的话……”  
  
  
  
巴基带着史蒂夫来到一家小饭馆儿，小到好像街边墙上凿出个洞，饭馆儿里没窗户，但食物的气味好得无与伦比。  
  
“这地方太棒了。”史蒂夫说道，他偷看着周围食客桌上的菜品，“你是怎么找到这的。”  
  
“我在这杀了一个人。”巴基一板一眼地回答。  
  
史蒂夫全身僵硬，“呃。”他说道。  
  
“开玩笑的。”巴基告诉他，“饭馆儿杀人影响卫生，不是那样的。我的一个客户想在这里会面。大概是因为这里出入口没有监控录像。我喜欢这里的食物，所以我在那之后常常来。”  
  
“哦，感谢上帝。”史蒂夫嘀咕道，放松下来。  
  
巴基突然笑起来，随后，不动嘴唇地，他说道：“你的金发朋友知道我能看见他吗？”  
  
史蒂夫偷摸环视四周，看见克林特·巴顿戴着墨镜坐在角落里，但仍能看出他在观察他们，“哈。”史蒂夫说道，“也许他知道，他有时候也能更隐秘，但这次大概是给娜塔莎打掩护呢。”  
  
巴基哼道，“哦，你说对了，她在那。”  
  
史蒂夫深感佩服，但谨慎起见他没回头看，“这可算快的。”他说道，“通常情况下没人找得到她。”  
  
“呃，我想她是故意想要被看见。”巴基告诉史蒂夫，脸带笑容，“现在她正在默数身上携带的所有武器。这叫威吓敌人的战术，史蒂维，我知道你肯定没听说过这招。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，混球。”史蒂夫回答道，“通常情况下我一出现，敌人就会感受到威吓，我觉得大概是制服的关系。”  
  
“或者是肌肉，也许。”巴基边说边瞟了一眼史蒂夫的躯干。  
  
“它们也有所帮助，当然了。”史蒂夫同意道，“现在娜塔莎在做什么？”  
  
巴基的眼球向上转，“现在她在默念武器的名字，我真不知道平民服装下还可以隐藏四种不同的手雷，看来我需要学习升级了。”  
  
“我觉得她是会什么黑魔法，让所有东西都能装下。”史蒂夫坦白道，“这太荒唐了，无论如何，别担心，只要我出去约会她都会这样，即使是她亲自安排的约会也不例外。只不过通常情况下她只是‘暗中观察’而不是‘列举杀死你的方法’。”  
  
“这算是约会吗？”  
  
“难道你的约会不像这样？从来都是从与一群要杀死你们俩的家伙们对战开始的？”  
  
“只有有趣的约会是这样。”巴基坏笑了一下。  
  
“那么我希望这次约会满足你的期望。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“哦，史蒂夫，你全面超出各种期待。”巴基调笑道，“你和你漂亮的……头发。”他的眼神从史蒂夫的肩膀扫过大臂肌肉，并动了动眉毛，清楚明了地告知史蒂夫，他绝不是在谈论发型。  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫干巴巴地回答，“我也……喜欢你的……头发。”  
  
巴基似乎是下意识地伸展了一下肌肉，几秒种后就换上了有趣又尴尬的神情，史蒂夫大笑出声。  
  
“我很高兴你觉得我风趣幽默。”巴基说道，他的笑容让这嘲讽腔变得有点假，“没有，是真的，继续笑吧，我最喜欢别人笑我了。”  
  
“我很高兴了解你的这些事。”史蒂夫几乎真心实意地说道。  
  
“我猜我得学会如何容忍你这个小混蛋。”巴基叹了口气，仍然微笑，“我倒想问问你，说好的浪漫约会呢？”  
  
“我可以浪漫。”史蒂夫抗议道，“我喜换，呃，餐桌旁浪漫的晚餐，呃，还有电影，电影好，以及……牵手！我可以牵手。”  
  
“哦是吗？”巴基语带挑衅，满脸放光，似乎刚刚赢了大奖，“证明一下吧。”  
  
史蒂夫乐意之至，他抓起巴基放在桌上的手，让他们的手指交缠在一起，握成浪漫的金属和血肉之躯组成的圆满。  
  
“你的手是暖的。”史蒂夫对此感到惊讶。  
  
“没错，它通常是暖的，但你的不是。”巴基的拇指摩挲史蒂夫的手背，传给他一些温度。  
  
“我怕冷。”史蒂夫安静地说道，“所以我总是把自己的公寓弄得很暖和。”  
  
“我们可以改善这点。”巴基温和地回答，他的笑容对史蒂夫来说已经足够温暖了，所以史蒂夫倾身凑近，吻了吻巴基的脸颊。  
  
当克林特走到巴基背后的时候，史蒂夫和巴基仍然牵着手，克林特告诉他们，这家饭馆儿的午餐自助持续到下午三点，没人会给他们端菜，如果他们打算干坐在这里等着点菜，至少还要坐两个钟头。  
  
（他们直到周五才开始清扫史蒂夫公寓新留下的血迹，那已经是四天之后了。）


End file.
